Memories of the Past
by Vampirefan10
Summary: Scarlett Salvatore is an 18 year old girl who has no idea who she is. The only thing she remembers is being abandoned by her parents and living in the foster care system half her life. It all changes though when memories start coming back to haunt her sending Scarlett on a journey. Will she be able to overcome the secrets of her long forgotten past?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Here is my newest story I wrote so hope you enjoy it. Also, I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. School is just really busy at the moment. Well, enjoy memories of the past! :) **

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just the plotline :)**

Dear diary:

Who am I? This is the question that I ask myself everyday. There are many people in this world and most know a lot about their past, parents, friends... I'm a different story. My name is Scarlett Salvatore and I am eighteen years old.

I know this must seem pretty silly writing all these thoughts down about me in a book, but the truth is that you are the only friend I have. Anyway, what I was saying earlier was that the reason I am different is because I have been on my own for my whole life. I was put in the foster care system which ended being the worst 12 years of my life. I don't even know my real parents except that they abandoned me when I was just a baby leaving me with only a locket with my initials inside it. It says S.E.S which stands for Scarlett Elizabeth Salvatore. It's the only thing I can really remember about my past until around a couple of months ago.

Ever since my eighteenth birthday, I have had these strange visions which are different every time. It's like one minute I am standing in a forest of some sort and then the next, a girl is shouting my name. Also, for some strange reason, I feel like I know this girl even though I never met her.

Well I guess there is no use worrying about it since it's just a vision. I can always ask my friend Henry what he thinks about it. Besides you diary he is the only friend that I have in this world. Anyway, it's getting late so I better go to bed soon but I will write in you again tomorrow after talking to Henry :)

-Scarlett 3


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of Memories of the Past. Enjoy it and happy Thanksgiving to everyone! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own the plot. **

****Chapter 2 Dreams and a Locket

Scarlett's POV

I am running through the woods not too sure where I am heading. The only thing that I can see are a bunch of trees, grass and the moon in the dark sky...

"Scarlett"! A voice yells which makes me turn around and I stand there in shock not sure if I am seeing things clearly. The person standing in front of me is the girl that I see in every single one of my dreams. The only real difference now though is that I can see her a lot better now. We kind of look similar to each other except for the fact that we have different coloured hair and eyes. I have black hair and blue eyes while the girl has brown hair and brown doe eyes. I also notice that she is wearing a necklace too.

"Who are you"? I bravely ask with a hint of fear in my voice.

"I'm pretty sure you know that already Scarlett. After all, we have met many times before in the past".

"How do you know my name? I do remember seeing you in my dreams, but I never gave you my name".

"Well that is not surprising at all since we have never introduced each other. How about we start now. My name is Elena".

I just stare at the girl confused instead of responding right away. It's true that we have never introduced ourselves properly, but it still doesn't explain how she knows me. Also her name is Elena? I feel like I know that name for some reason, but I just can't recall it at all.

"It's nice to meet you...Elena, but it still doesn't explain how you know my name and why you keep appearing in my dreams".

Elena smiles at me, "It will all be revealed in time, but for now you must go and enjoy your life. Look out for clues that will lead you to a woman named Serena".

I stand there looking confused and I am just about to ask her who Serena is when she starts walking away. The last thing I remember is everything going black...

"Scarlett! Please wake up! Your having a bad dream" a voice says in the background which makes me open my eyes. I then swing out of bed and look around only to realize that it's just a dream.

"You're finally awake. Are you ok"? the same voice from before asks who I now recognize as my friend Henry Davenport.

"I'm ok. It was just another...dream. How long have you been here"?

"Scar, I have a key to your door that you have me and I live only one floor below you. So I could hear you screaming in the middle of the night and it scared the crap out of me".

I nod my head and then smile knowing that Henry is telling the truth. The two of us both live one floor away from one another in a small building in New York. After my eighteenth birthday,the foster care system kicked me out leaving me to starve on the streets. This didn't happen however since Henry who was also living there at the time decided to come with me. Afterwards, the two of us bought ourselves rooms in a cheap building using the money that the two of us have saved up over the past few years. Now we both have a separate key for each other's rooms too since we soon learned that the only people that we can trust in this world is each other.

"I'm sorry Henry. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything like that, but the dreams are coming back again only this time the same girl was there and she said that her name is Elena".

Henry raises his eyebrows in confusion. "Elena? Since we now know our mystery girl, maybe she has something to do with your past?"

"Henry, if Elena is the key to finding out my past, don't you think I would have suspected it by now? It's true that she has been showing up in every dream of mine, but there is a possibility that she isn't from my past and that someone is trying to mess with my brain. Besides, I gave up on trying to find my parents a long time ago".

Henry just nods his head reluctantly but then stops and frowns at something. "What's wrong? Do you see anything?" I ask curiously wondering what he is looking at.

Henry just looks at me like I just told him that his puppy went for a walk and never came back. "Scar...where did you get that necklace on your neck?"

I look at Henry confused and then walk over to the mirror and gasp. There sitting on my neck is the exact same necklace that the girl Elena was wearing in my dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone! Hope you all had a good week :) I would like to say thank you to everyone who has taken interest in this story! It was really awesome seeing how you are all liking the story so thank you for that. Also, this is another short chapter, but it is important for the story and the chapters will be longer in the future! Also, I have a poll on my profile for this story so feel free to check it out. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries but I do own the plot and my own characters.**

Chapter 3: The necklace

_Dear diary:_

_I don't know what to think anymore. I finally met the girl in my dreams...well actually the only thing I know is that her name is Elena which for some strange reason sounds familiar. She told me that I should look out for signs that have to do with this girl named Serena. Apparently, she knows my parents and has answers to my past. The only problem is that I don't know if I want to know my parents since they abandoned me and left me feeling alone for most of my life. There is also a good side about it; I can meet and ask them why they abandoned me in the first place. Was I just a mistake or did they just think having a kid is too much work?_

_Anyway, it doesn't really matter because the one thing that creeps me out the most is that I have this necklace that the girl Elena was wearing in my dream. It is honestly one of the creepiest things I have ever seen since necklaces on people's necks don't just appear out of nowhere. I haven't even looked at the necklace, but I noticed that there are the letters on it which are ESD. It's really strange and I am determined to find out. Wish me luck!_

I shake my head at the last sentence, but it is true in a way since I need luck if I want to find answers. I then stand up and look in the mirror, not really noticing anything different apart from the necklace on my neck. It's hard to believe that one little necklace can show many secrets but then again maybe the girl Elena is lying. I only see her in my dreams and for all I know, she may be just a ghost trying to get me to believe in something that isn't even real. There might also be a chance of finding out about my past that I could miss out on so I have to take the risk and find out. I then sit down on the carpet in my room, clutching the necklace tight in my hands. I then open it up where a bright glowing light takes over the room...

"_We need to find a way to stop Silas"! Elena loudly exclaims out loud to her friends who include Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Caroline._

_Bonnie is the one to speak up, "Elena, I get that Silas has caused trouble and that he needs to be stopped, but we don't have a plan yet"._

_""Bonnie's right Elena. Silas is walking around town with his mind controlling tricks to make everyone believe that he is Stefan!" Caroline says while looking at Stefan who just puts his head down._

_"I know that Caroline which is why we need to come up with a plan to stop Silas or he will do god knows what to this town!"_

_The room is silent after Elena's outburst with no one saying anything. Eventually, everyone leaves the room while mumbling something like Silas and she is crazy under their breath. Elena stays behind and faces the wall trying to come up with a plan._

_"They'll come around eventually" a voice says which makes Elena turn around to see Damon standing behind her._

_"No they won't. Everyone in this town is so afraid of Silas that they won't even face him" Elena sadly replies with no sign of hope in her voice._

_"Well then they are all a bunch of chickens then. I mean Silas may be 2000 years old, but that doesn't mean he is any different from any other vampire we have faced. The others don't exactly think we can do it, but we can always try too together"._

_Elena stares at her boyfriend with hope now written on her face. "You really believe that we can stop him?"_

_Damon moves closer and cups Elena's face in his hands, "I know that we can stop him. We have faced tomb vampires, the originals and have come out on top. We will do this whether the others help us or not and then we can plan our future together"._

_Elena smiles and then leans up where they share a kiss. After a few minutes, she pulls away. "I love you" she tells him which he replies"I love you too"_

_They then take their hands off and she grabs his hand. "Alright, let's go after Silas together!"_

Scarlett's POV

I wake up with a gasp still clutching the necklace. The first thing I do is look around and notice that I fell asleep on the floor and that it's 3:00pm. I have been out for two hours! I quickly grab my purse, key and then head out the door. A few minutes only pass by before I am already upstairs and frantically knocking on Henry's door.

He answers after the second knock and has a confused look on his face. "Scarlett? What's wrong"?

"I found out something unusual and I don't know how you will take it"...

**Cliffhanger! I know this wasnt the greatest chapter, but I hope you still liked it. Also, I have some questions for you: **

**1) Why is Scarlett having dreams of the Mystic Falls gang? Does it have to do with her past?**

**2) How do you think Henry will react to the news? **

**If you could take a moment and answer it, I would appreciate it :) **

**Until next time!**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone. I just wanted to make an important announcement that you should all know.

First of all, in case you didn't know, I am a full time student in college so I don't really have a lot of time to write. I have written most of the next chapter so it should be done soon. Anyway, starting December 14, I will be able to update more frequently for not just this story, but my other ones soon.

Basically, after the next update this story will be on break until then so keep that in mind.

Sincerely

Vampirefan10


End file.
